


Der richtige Anreiz

by soclosebutyetsofar



Category: Tatort
Genre: Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ermittlungen, Esther ist noch immer dumm, Friends to Lovers, Leo ist verliebt, M/M, Pining, Schüsse fallen, Sexual Tension, besorgter Leo, hurt fic, verletzter Adam
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/pseuds/soclosebutyetsofar
Summary: Leo und Adam ermitteln in ihrem neusten Fall, doch sie geraten dabei in Gefahr.Er kam gar nicht erst dazu Meinert aufzufordern seine Waffe fallen zu lassen. Es war bereits zu spät. Ein Schuss hatte sich aus seiner Waffe gelöst und eine Sekunde später sackte Adam mit einem “LEO!” zu Boden. Der Schrei ging ihm durch Mark und Bein und ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. NEIN!!! Leos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Der richtige Anreiz

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an Nadja fürs Korrektur lesen. Ohne dich wäre das hier das bloße Chaos :D  
> Alle verbleibenden Fehler sind meine. 
> 
> Ihr könnt die Fic und mich auch auf Tumblr finden. Handle ist der Gleiche.
> 
> Wenn Ihr Feedback und/oder Verbesserungvorschläge habt, immer her damit! ;)
> 
> Teil 2 kommt, nagelte mich aber nicht drauf fest wann. :D

“Nächster Stop: Lukas Meinert”, sagte Leo. Sie kamen gerade von ihrer ersten Zeugin Luisa Clemens, der Partnerin der Toten, die zur Zeit ihre kranke Mutter pflegte und sich deshalb nicht zum Tatzeitpunkt bei dem Opfer aufhielt. Nun saßen sie im Auto auf dem Weg zum nächsten Zeugen. Leo war auf dem Beifahrersitz und blätterte durch die magere Akte, die sie für den Fall bis jetzt zusammengestellt hatten. Es war ein Mord, der auf den ersten Blick wie ein aus dem Ruder gelaufener häuslicher Streit aussah. Eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf durch einen stumpfen Gegenstand. Nach der Position des Opfers zu urteilen, dass auf dem Bauch liegend vorgefunden wurde, ließ sich darauf schließen, dass das Opfer den Täter nicht nur gut gekannt, sondern auch vertraut hatte, da sie dem- oder derjenigen den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Laut Henny kam der Schlag von oben, weshalb der Täter größer war als das Opfer. Da die Frau mit ihren 1,76 m relativ groß war und der Schlag mit ordentlich Kraft ausgeführt wurde, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass es sich um einen männlichen Täter handeln musste.

“Wer war das nochmal?”, fragte Adam. Er setzte den Blinker und bog ab. Beim Schulterblick war ihm eine Strähne seines Haares in die Augen gefallen. Es kribbelte in Leos Fingern diese zurück hinter sein Ohr zu streichen, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen krallte Leo seine Finger in die Akte, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Er musste die Anziehungskraft die Adam auf ihn ausübte und heißes Verlangen in ihm auslöste, überwinden. Wenn es so weiter ging, würden sie bald nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten können, denn sich auf den Job zu konzentrieren fiel ihm schon jetzt viel zu schwer. Die unkontrollierbare Anziehung und Fokussierung auf seinen Freund war, seitdem Adam in Saarbrücken angekommen war, nur intensiver geworden. Statt ihn also anzufassen, begnügte Leo sich damit ihn anzuschauen, als er Adam weitere Hintergründe zum Zeugen erzählte.

“Der Bruder des Opfers”, erklärte Leo. “Von der WhatsApp Nachricht, die das Opfer ihrer Freundin, Luisa Clemens, gesendet hat, wissen wir, dass er am Abend der Tat da war. Fragt sich nur wie lange.” Adam nickte nur. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, was in Leo vorging, oder überhaupt die Tatsache, dass Leo ihn wie ein liebeskranker Trottel anstarrte. _War auch besser so,_ sagte sich Leo.

“Wenn das nur wirklich so war. Nur weil das Opfer die Nachricht gesendet hat, muss es ja nicht stimmen”, fügte er noch hinzu.

“Das werden wir dann gleich wohl rausfinden. Irgendwas über den Bruder bekannt?”, wollte Adam wissen. Seine Augen blickten starr auf die Straße, seine Hände umfassten das Lenkrad leicht verkrampft. Leo runzelte die Stirn, aber sagte nichts dazu. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Akte vor ihm und las daraus hervor.

“Ja, vorbestraft für schweren, bewaffneten Raubüberfall vor etwa fünf Jahren. Hatte ‘ne Strafe von sechs Jahren bekommen. Wegen guter Führung kam er letztes Jahr auf Bewährung raus. Das war vor acht Monaten. Also hat er noch vier Monate Bewährung übrig. Er war zudem stark verschuldet was die Kollegen damals als Motiv identifiziert haben. Die Eltern haben ihn nach seiner Verurteilung zwar ab und zu im Gefängnis besucht, aber das Familienverhältnis war wohl gestört. Meinte ja auch Frau Clemens. Trotzdem hat er seit seiner Freilassung bei den Eltern in seinem Elternhaus gewohnt”, fasste Leo zusammen.

“Also ich denke, dass er ein Motiv für den Mord an seiner Schwester hat. Diese Luisa hat erzählt, dass die Eltern des Opfers vor ein paar Wochen bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind und vor kurzem das Testament verlesen wurde. Lediglich ein Viertel des Vermögens ist an die beiden Geschwister gegangen, die restliche Hälfte ging an wohltätige Zwecke. Ich vermute, dass Lukas mit mehr Geld gerechnet und dieses schon fest eingeplant hatte, um seine Schulden zu begleichen. Jetzt hat es ihm an Geld gefehlt, weshalb er sich das genommen hat, an das er ran kam - das Erbe seiner Schwester. Nur musste sie dafür aus dem Weg. Vielleicht hat er sie vorher noch gefragt, ob sie ihm was leihen kann, wer weiß. Sie hat dann nein gesagt und er ist wütend geworden, oder er war verzweifelt und hat sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht. Passt, würde ich sagen. Streitigkeiten über das Erbe führen oft zu Kluften zwischen den Erben, wäre also nichts Neues. Zudem wusste er, dass sie alleine waren und Frau Clemens nicht vor Ort sein würde. Er hat genau über das Wissen verfügt, dass nötig war, um die Tat auszuüben. Das Einzige, was ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat, war die Tatsache, dass das Opfer ihre Freundin darüber informiert hat, dass er da war.”

“Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden”, beschwichtigte Leo. “Auch wenn deine Theorie logisch klingt, ist es immer noch möglich, dass er es nicht war und noch gar nicht weiß, dass seine Schwester tot ist.”

“Möglich? Ja. Wahrscheinlich? Nein. Er hat das perfekte Motiv.” Leo seufzte. Wenn Adam in dieser Stimmung war, gab es nichts, was ihn von seiner Meinung abrücken konnte, also schwieg er. Er konnte aber auch nicht leugnen, dass er diese arrogante Polizisten-Version von Adam ziemlich heiß fand. Leo lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie waren inzwischen in einem kleinen Ort etwas außerhalb von Saarbrücken angekommen und Adam folgte den Anweisungen des Navis um sie an ihr Ziel zu bringen.

“Wenn es nach dir geht hat der Bruder wahrscheinlich auch das Auto manipuliert, was dazu geführt hat, dass die Eltern den Unfall hatten” bemerkte Leo spitz. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er die Bemerkung so meinte oder nicht.

“Das hast du jetzt gesagt!”, entgegnete Adam. Er schien aber nicht sauer zu sein, sondern eher amüsiert. Leo hob nur kurz ergeben die Hände, bevor er in Schweigen verfiel und aus dem Fenster schaute. Die Häuser in dieser Gegend standen alle etwas weiter voneinander entfernt und hatten zum größten Teil einen weitläufigen Garten. Sie fuhren noch einige Minuten bis Adam in eine weitere Seitenstraße einbog.

“Hier müsste es irgendwo sein”, sagte er in die Stille. Kurz darauf parkte er das Auto am Bordstein vor einem zweistöckigen Einfamilienhaus. Es war das letzte in der Straße und grenzte an ein Waldstück an.

“Schickes Haus”, bemerkte Leo. Adam nickte. War es wirklich. Obwohl er vermutete, dass es älter als 30 Jahre war, wirkte es gepflegt und modern. Man bemerkte jedoch auch deutlich, dass die Menschen, die die darin wohnten gut betucht waren, denn es gehörte schon zur schickeren Sorte. Auch die Lage sprach für eine solche Annahme. _Okay,_ dachte Leo, an Adams Vermutung, dass der Bruder es gewesen war, könnte tatsächlich was dran sein. Aber einer der beiden musste ja rational denken und handeln, weshalb er sich verbat, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Was ihre Vorgehensweisen anging waren die beiden ein eingespieltes Team, denn sie ergänzten sich perfekt. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und er musste lächeln.

“Lass es uns so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen, ja? Je eher wir den Fall abschließen, desto eher bekomme ich was zwischen die Zähne”, brachte Adam ihn in die Realität zurück. Leo musste etwas grinsen. In der kurzen Zeit, in der die beiden nun schon zusammen gearbeitet haben, hatte er feststellen können, dass Adam eine Naschkatze war, die ständig Snacks zwischen den Fingern und Zähnen haben musste. Seine Figur ließ nicht darauf schließen. Adam war schlank und fit und war damit, zumindest optisch gesehen, so ziemlich genau Leos Typ Mann. Ach, wen versuchte er hier zu überzeugen, Adam und nur Adam war sein Typ. Jeder Mann mit dem Leo was gehabt hatte, hatte ihn in irgendeiner Weise an seine Jugendliebe erinnert.

“Erde an Leo”, neckte Adam ihn schmunzelnd. In seinen blauen Augen blitzte es vergnügt.

“Was? Oh, sorry!” Leo realisierte, dass Adam ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er ihn angestarrt hatte. Seine Wangen und sein Nacken wurden heiß. Leo war sich sicher, dass sie rot glühten. _Wie peinlich._

“Du schienst etwas versunken in deinen Gedanken….”, sagte Adam. Leo durchschaute den Versuch seines Kollegen sofort. Adam wollte wissen, was los ist, wollte wissen was er dachte. Aber Leo würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht erzählen, was gerade in ihm vorgegangen war.

“Ja, sorry, geht jetzt wieder. Wenn du so versessen darauf bist, das hier schnellstmöglich hinter uns zu bringen, dann geh du ruhig voran”, sagte er und machte die entsprechende Gestik Richtung Haus.

“Aye, aye, Captain!”, erwiderte Adam in Pseudo-Gehorsam und zwinkerte ihm zu. Leos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, so flirtend kam es rüber. Er schüttelt den Kopf. _Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür, Leo,_ erinnerte er sich selbst. Sie stiegen aus dem Auto und liefen den kurzen Weg zur Haustür entlang. Adam klingelte und keine 10 Sekunden später öffnete sich die Haustür.

“Ja?” fragte ein junger Mann. Leo schätze ihn auf Mitte bis Ende 20. Er war groß, bestimmt 1.90 m, hatte schulterlanges, kastanienbraunes Haar und einen dichten Vollbart. Seine Augen flitzen von Adam zu ihm und zurück.

“Lukas Meinert?” begann Adam. Der junge Mann nickte zögernd und beäugte die beiden misstrauisch. “Mein Name ist Schürk, das ist mein Kollege Hölzer. Wir sind von der Kripo Saarbrücken, Mordkommission. Dürfen wir kurz reinkommen?” Leo ahnte es, bevor es passierte. Meinert gab der Haustür einen kräftigen Stoß, wie als würde er sie ins Schloss werfen wollen, drehte sich schon währenddessen um und flüchtete durch das Haus. Adam, der blitzschnell reagiert hatte, konnte die Tür gerade noch so abfangen und stieß sie weit auf. Durch den Gang konnten sie sehen wie der Flüchtige auf der anderen Seite des Hauses durch eine Glastür nach draußen verschwand.

“Shit! Warum müssen die immer rennen?”, beschwerte sich Leo, während er sich in Gang setzte. Adam, der ebenfalls mit ihm losgelaufen war, warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen.

“Macht doch so viel mehr Spaß!”, erwiderte er. Sie stürmten nach dem Verdächtigen aus der Terrassentür hinaus, die, wie sie feststellten, zum Garten und auch dem angrenzenden Waldstück heraus führte. Leo fluchte erneut, diesmal über das unebene Terrain, über das sie liefen. Beide waren bereits leicht außer Atem vom Sprint. Sie jagten weiter hinter Meinert her, der flink wie ein Wiesel im Wald verschwunden war. Leo dachte schon sie würden ihn nie einholen, geschweige denn festnehmen. Nicht, das Leo und Adam nicht fit wären, ganz im Gegenteil, aber der junge Mann war ein paar Jahre jünger als die beiden und hatte zudem den Vorteil, dass er sich in dem Waldstück auskannte. Doch urplötzlich blieb dieser stehen und drehte sich um. Leo realisierte erst einen Augenblick später, dass Meinert eine Waffe hatte und diese auf sie richtete, genauer gesagt auf Adam. Beide kamen abrupt zum Stehen, Adam schräg hinter ihm. Aus seinem Augenwinkel konnte Leo sehen, wie Adam seine Hände hochhob, während Leo geistesgegenwärtig seine Dienstwaffe aus dem Halfter zog und auf den jungen Mann richtete. Doch er kam gar nicht erst dazu Meinert aufzufordern seine Waffe fallen zu lassen. Es war bereits zu spät. Ein Schuss hatte sich aus seiner Waffe gelöst und eine Sekunde später sackte Adam mit einem “LEO!” zu Boden. Der Schrei ging ihm durch Mark und Bein und ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. _NEIN!!!_ Leos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

“Adam!”, schrie er panisch. Zeit schien für einen Moment still zu stehen. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und gefror in seinen Adern zugleich. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich. Farben, Formen und Konturen verschwammen vor seinen Augen miteinander, bevor sich sein Blick wieder fokussierte. _Adam war verletzt. Er musste Adam beschützen_ , war wie ein Mantra, dass in Dauerschleife durch seinen Kopf lief. _Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihm noch mehr passierte. Er hatte ihn doch gerade erst wiederbekommen!_ Plötzlich war Leo wieder 16 Jahre alt und stand mit erhobener Schaufel hinter Adams Vater, der gerade dabei war seinen besten Freund mit seinem Gürtel blutig zu schlagen. Er ließ das Werkzeug mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf des Mannes niederkommen. Ein Schuss ertönte, dann noch einer und noch einer. Meinert, der die Waffe noch auf Adam gerichtet hatte, ließ die Pistole fallen und stürzte selbst zu Boden. Blut breitete sich auf seinem Oberschenkel, dem Schussarm sowie seinem Bauch aus. Leo hatte ohne weiter nachzudenken geschossen. Für ihn, für Adam. Er fühlte sich nicht schlecht oder schuldig deswegen, was wahrscheinlich kein so gutes Zeichen war, aber Leo interessierte das nicht die Bohne. Er hatte Adam vor weiteren Verletzungen bewahrt und das zählte für ihn, das war das was wichtig war. Er überquerte die letzten paar Meter Distanz zu Meinert mit schnellen Schritten und trat dessen Waffe weg, so dass dieser sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Nicht das dies nötig gewesen wäre, denn der Tatverdächtige schien bis auf seinen Schmerz nichts mehr mitzubekommen. Leo drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen, seinem Freund, seinem was-auch-immer-sie waren um.

“Fuck, Adam”, fluchte er und kniete sich neben ihn. Seine Augen suchten den anderen Mann ab, da er nicht wusste, wo ihn die Kugel getroffen hatte. Er konnte es kaum ertragen ihn so zu sehen- schutzlos und mit Schmerzen. Zu oft hatte er ihn schon so sehen müssen. Schließlich trafen sich ihre Blicke und Leo sah dieselben Emotionen, die auch er fühlte, in Adams Blick widergespiegelt. Ein Hauch von Panik, viel Erleichterung und Zuneigung, vielleicht auch….? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Leo wagte es nicht, dass zu hoffen. Außerdem gab es momentan wichtigeres als seine Gefühle und die Frage, ob diese von Adam erwidert wurden oder nicht. Leo schluckte schwer und wollte seinen Blick wieder abwenden, doch er konnte nicht. Wie gefesselt starrte er Adam weiter an. Und dieser starrte zurück. Ein Stöhnen von Meinert brach schließlich den Bann.

“Mir geht's gut. Er hat nur meine Schulter getroffen”, sagte Adam dann, aber Leo konnte nichtsdestotrotz den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Er hielt seinen linken Arm angewinkelt und an seinen Körper gepresst und unterstützte den Ellenbogen mit seiner rechten Hand. Leo traute sich nicht Adam anzufassen, in der Angst ihm weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen, also schwebten seine zitternden Hände nur nutzlos über Adam in der Luft.

“Leo, entspann dich. Mir geht's gut. Kümmere dich lieber um Meinert. Ich rufe die Kavallerie an”, wiederholte Adam beschwichtigend. Aber Leo konnte hinter die passive Maske blicken, die Adam aufgesetzt hatte. Leo wusste, dass Adam in seiner Jugend gelernt hatte, Schmerzen auszublenden und nicht zu zeigen. Dass er dieses Verhalten nicht abgelegt hatte, wunderte Leo nicht. Dafür war es zu tief in ihm verwurzelt. Sein Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen.

“Lass mich doch wenigstens mal gucken!”, protestierte Leo. Adam seufzte.

“Na gut”, lenkte er ein. Leo betrachtete die Wunde auf der Vorderseite, hob vorsichtig den Jackenaufschlag an, der schon in Blut getränkt war. Adam biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich den Schmerz nicht ansehen zu lassen und Leo schloss kurz die Augen, weil er es nicht mit ansehen konnte.

“Sorry” murmelte er sanft. Er bewegte sich dann auf seinen Knien um Adam herum, um seinen Rücken zu begutachten. Leo war froh, dass Adam sein nicht Gesicht sehen konnte, als er die Austrittswunde fand. Es hätte einfach zu viel darüber verraten, wie er sich fühlte und das brauchten sie nun nicht auch noch. Sein Atem glitt über Adams Nacken und die Härchen dort stellten sich auf. Ein Schauer lief durch Adams Körper. Leo wollte nicht zu viel darein interpretieren, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn freute, dass seine Präsenz so eine Reaktion in Adam auslöste. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur den Umständen und den Schmerzen, die Adam sicherlich hatte, geschuldet.

“Glatter Durchschuss”, seufzte er, die Erleichterung deutlich in seiner Stimme. Das machte die Sache um einiges leichter. “Du wirst überleben”, fügte er noch hinzu.

“Siehste, sag ich doch.” Leo krabbelte wieder um ihn herum, sodass er vor ihm kniete.

“Soll ich dir aus deiner Jacke helfen? Wir könnten eine provisorische Schlinge machen, dann musst du nicht die ganze Zeit deinen Arm festhalten…” Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er plötzlich unsicher wurde. War das zu viel des Guten? “Ähm, ja. Das klingt nach keiner schlechten Idee”, sagte Adam zögerlich. Sie schauten sich an und Leo sah dieselbe Unsicherheit, die er fühlte, in Adams Augen widergespiegelt.

“Sicher?”, vergewisserte sich Leo.

Adam nickte. “Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Lass es uns versuchen.”

“Okay, ich werde aber zuerst die Kavallerie anrufen müssen. Und um Meinerts Wunde muss ich mich auch sorgen… Fuck!”, stieß Leo frustriert hervor.

“Leo, hey, es ist alles gut. Ich rufe an, du kümmerst dich um ihn. Danach können wir uns um meine Schusswunde sorgen”. Leo war nicht überzeugt. Er hätte sich am liebsten nur um Adam und seine Verletzung gekümmert, aber er wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war. Frustriert nickte er. Wie paradox es doch war, dass Adam verletzt und dennoch derjenige war, der ihn tröstet.

“Ja, ok. Dann machen wir das so.” Leo fühlte sich plötzlich wie betäubt. Das Adrenalin, dass durch ihn geflossen war von dem Moment an, an dem sie die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten, war verflogen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten holten ihn ein. _Er hatte geschossen, er hatte tatsächlich geschossen_. Und das nicht nur einmal, nein gleich dreimal hatte er abgedrückt. _Verdammt!_ Bevor Leo weiter in diesem Gedankenstrang versinken konnte, rappelte er sich auf und stakste auf wackeligen Beinen zu dem anderen Mann hin, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und wimmerte. Er schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke und benutzte diese, um einen provisorischen Druckverband daraus zu machen. Dazu wickelte er die Jacke um den Oberkörper und knotete die Arme über der Wunde zusammen. Meinert schrie vor Schmerz auf. Dann wand er seinen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen und nutzte diesen, um den Oberschenkel abzubinden. Der Arm, bemerkte er, war nur ein Streifschuss, weshalb er nichts weiter diesbezüglich machte. Meinert wimmerte weiterhin.

“Ja, ich weiß, es tut weh, aber versuchen Sie noch etwas durchzuhalten! Die Sanitäter sind gleich da, die bringen Sie dann ins Krankenhaus.” Leo erhielt lediglich ein schwaches Husten als Antwort. _Vielleicht auch besser so_ , dachte er sich. Er checkte den Puls und die Atmung, glücklicherweise war noch alles regelmäßig, sodass er sich auf seine Fersen zurücklehnte und den Mann betrachtete. Die Schusswunden, fiel ihm auf, waren weitere Blutungen, für die er verantwortlich war. Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, wie als könnte er die Gedanken dadurch zum Verstummen bringen. Die Erinnerungen an diesen schicksalhaften Nachmittag brauchter er nun wirklich nicht auch noch. Die Schießerei war schon emotionaler Stress genug für wenigstens eine Woche. Und weil er gerade schon an Adam dachte, konnte er sich auch umdrehen. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter. Adam war mittlerweile aufgestanden und lehnte an einem Baum. Zwar hatte er seinen linken Arm angewinkelt und presste diesen an seinen Oberkörper, aber er hatte etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Leo interpretierte das als gutes Zeichen. Er atmete erleichtert aus und versuchte sein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

“Adam, sind die Sanis unterwegs?”

“Ja, dauert wohl noch so fünf Minuten.” Leo nickte. Er überprüfte den Sitz des amateurhaften Druckverband. Als er nichts zu beanstanden hatte, rappelte er sich auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf Adam zu. “Also, sollen wir es noch mit der Schlinge versuchen?”, fragte Leo. Adam nickte. “Wie machen wir es?”, fragte er.

“Am besten ich schlüpfe erst aus dem rechten Ärmel, bevor wir versuchen den anderen Arm aus der Jacke zu holen”, schlug Adam vor. Leo ging zu Adams rechter Seite und fasste die Jacke dort am Kragen. Vorsichtig zog er sie runter. Seine Knöchel strichen dabei über Adams nackte Arme und es bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Diesmal hatte er sich die Reaktion definitiv nicht eingebildet. Da steckte doch was dahinter, oder? Adam zog scharf die Luft ein. Leo hatte wohl zu stark an der Jacke gezogen, aber wenigstens hatte er es hinbekommen, den Arm aus dem Ärmel zu bekommen.

“ ‘tschuldigung” murmelte Leo.

“Schon gut”, erwiderte Adam. Leo ging derweil hinter Adams Rücken zu seiner linken Seite und nahm dabei das Ende der Jacke mit. Er stellte sich vor Adam und blickte hoch in seine Augen. “Das wird jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas weh tun. Du kannst immer noch hier stoppen, Adam”

“Nur damit die Sanis dann meine Jacke zerschneiden? Nein, danke. Die mag ich ganz gerne. Reicht schon, dass mein T-Shirt nicht zu retten sein wird. Lass es uns einfach tun. Ich werde schon die Zähne zusammenbeißen können”, antwortete Adam. “Ok, ich versuche trotzdem so sanft wie möglich zu sein”, sagte Leo und konzentrierte sich auf Adams Arm.

“Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel”, erwiderte Adam kryptisch. Leo schaute auf und seine Augen fanden sofort die von Adam. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte Adam nicht interpretieren.

“Ähm, ja, dann machen wir es jetzt, gut?” Adam nickte. Leo hob vorsichtig die Jacke von Adams Schulter und zog sie den Arm runter. Diesmal passt er aus, dass er nicht versehentlich Adam berührte. Sein Freund stand stocksteif da und ließ Leo machen.

“Kannst du deinen Unterarm etwas von deinem Bauch wegnehmen, damit ich den Ärmel runterziehen kann?” Adam nickte, aber er stieß ein kleines Wimmern aus. Leo hasste es der Grund für Adams Schmerzen zu sein, aber sie mussten ihn jetzt aus der Jacke bekommen. Vorsichtig nahm er den Ärmel auch am Saumen, sodass er an zwei Enden zog. Und dann war es vorbei.

“Shit”, fluchte Adam. “Das tat weh” Leo verzog das Gesicht, aber Adam winkte ab.

“Passt schon, haste ja nicht extra gemacht oder gar verschuldet”, ergänzte er. Leo war sich da nicht so sicher. Wenn er einfach nur früher geschossen hätte, wäre Adam niemals was passiert. “Die Sanis haben bestimmt gleich was dagegen”, bemerkte Leo um sich abzulenken und Adam zu beschwichtigen.

“Hmh” Eine weitere Antwort erhielt er nicht. Leo drehte die Jacke in einer langen Rolle und knotete einen Ärmel mit dem Ende locker zusammen, sodass er im Notfall nachjustieren konnte.

“Gut, jetzt zur Schlinge…” Er legte den runden Stoff um Adams Hals und schob dann das gegenüberliegende Ende unter seinen Ellenbogen. Adam schwor zunächst, seufzte dann aber erleichtert, als er seinen Arm in der Schlinge ruhen lassen konnte.

“Ich danke dir” Leo lächelte vorsichtig.

“Da nicht für” “Leo…”, begann Adam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Adam machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie an Leos Wange. Leo hielt überrascht die Luft an. Adam war vor allem in der Öffentlichkeit und ganz besonders während der Arbeit sehr berührungsscheu. Die Tatsache, dass er es hier tat, vor dem Verdächtigen, ließ Leo vermuten, dass ihm die ganze Situation doch mehr zusetzte als er wahrhaben wollte. Dass ihm die Situation und wahrscheinlich auch die Schmerzen mehr ausmachten als dass er Leo glauben lassen wollte. Leos Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

“Ich…”, begann Adam, doch in diesem Moment hörten sie die Sirenen. Adam ließ seine Hand fallen. Enttäuschung machte sich in Leo breit. Aber er verstand es. Was immer da zwischen ihnen war, war nur für die beiden bestimmt.

“Ich geh denen mal besser entgegen, dass die wissen so sie hin müssen. Passt du auf Meinert auf?”, fragte Leo. Er brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Er vermutete Adam auch.

“Ja, klingt gut. Ich bleibe hier”, sagte Adam bevor Leo davon stapfte. Leo wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war seit der Schießerei, aber es fühlte sich an wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Er stellte sich an die Straße und gab den eintreffenden Kräften die Wegbeschreibung. Nach und nach sammelten sich alle an. Zwei Ambulanzen, ein Streifenwagen, die Spurensicherung und Pia und Esther. Die Sanitäter knieten sich neben Meinert nieder, entfernten Leos Jacke und machten sich an die Arbeit. Einer der Sanis drückte ihm Wasser, ein Handtuch und Desinfektionsmittel in die Hand, damit er sich die Hände waschen konnte, die von Meinert getrocknetem Blut bedeckt waren. Leo nickte dankbar. Die Polizisten hatten derweil das Gebiet weiträumig abgesperrt und die Kollegen von der SpuSi machten Fotos vom Tatort. Letztlich sammelten sie sowohl Meinerts als auch seine Waffe ein. Plötzlich standen seine beiden Kolleginnen neben ihm. Leo hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sich die beiden zu ihm gesellt haben. Nur eine Person konnte er nicht entdecken. Leo schaute sich um, doch von Adam war keine Spur zu sehen.

“Wo ist Adam?”, fragte er also, statt einer Begrüßung.

“In der Ambulanz”, antwortete Pia und deutete auf den einen Rettungswagen, der noch vor Ort war. Leo nickte. Ja, das machte Sinn. Gut, dass Adam versorgt wurde. Er wollte trotzdem bei ihm sein. Konnte ja sein, dass er ihn brauchte. Leo versuchte sich seine Sorgen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es war eine Sache, dass Adam wusste was er ihm gegenüber empfand. Es war eine ganz andere Sache, sollten Esther und Pia nur ahnen, was er fühlte.

“Warum bringen sie ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus?” Selbst Leo konnte nun die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme heraushören.

“Bis jetzt weigert er sich wohl”, erzählte Esther. “Meinte, die Erstversorgung der Wunde könnte ja auch hier stattfinden. Wollte wohl seinen Retter nicht alleine lassen”, ergänzte sie. Ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich in seine, forschend und etwas misstrauisch. Leo schluckte. Er versuchte möglichst ausdruckslos und gleichgültig zu gucken, denn Esther musste nun wirklich nichts von seinem inneren Tumult wissen.

“Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?”, fragte Pia dann. Er erzählte den beiden in kurzen Sätzen, was vorgefallen war.

“Na, geht doch”, sagte Esther spöttisch, ein gemeines Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er fertig war mit seinen Schilderungen.

“Was?” Leo war selten so sprachgehemmt. Insbesondere was die beiden und ihre Sticheleien anging. Und selten ging es ihm so nahe wie in diesem Moment.

“Na, schießen. Kannste wohl doch. Hatte ja so meine Zweifel”, erläuterte die Kommissarin.

“Er brauchte einfach nur den richtigen Anreiz”, erwiderte Pia schulterzuckend, warf ihm aber einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. _Sie konnte doch wohl nichts wissen, oder?_ Leo entschied, dass es besser war nicht darauf zu antworten. “Sieht so aus. Obwohl ich jetzt aber nicht weiß, ob das jetzt so gut ist, dass er das Schießen für sich entdeckt hat”, führte Esther ihren Vortrag fort.

“Schließlich hat er ihn nicht nur _ungefährlich_ geschossen, sondern fast _er_ schossen.” Leo glaubte zwar, dass dies Esthers verquere Art war, die Situation aufzulockern und sie es gar nicht so böse oder hämisch meinte, wie es klang, trotzdem taten die Worte weh. Er seufzte frustriert und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich seinen Kommentar zu verkneifen, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Würde ja eh nichts bewirken. Stattdessen wandte er sich um und ging auf den Rettungswagen zu, in dem Adam behandelt wurde.

“Ich sehe euch gleich aufm Revier”, sagte er noch im Gehen.

“Hölzerchen!”, rief Esther ihm hinterher. Leo blieb stehen, musste aber tief durchatmen, bevor er sich umdrehen konnte. Er verabscheute den Spitznamen und wenn Esther so weiter machen würde, würde sie sich auch schnell in der Liste der Dinge einreihen, die er hasste.

“Ja?”

“Gut, dass du auf unseren neuen Kollegen aufgepasst hast. Er hat zwar ein paar Ecken und Kanten, aber ich mag ihn doch ganz gerne.” Leo konnte sie für einen Moment nur anstarren. Mit sowas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte erwartet, dass erneut eine Stichelei kommen würde. _Überraschungen gibts_ , dachte Leo. Weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte, nickt er lediglich und drehte sich wieder um.

“Ich auch”, antwortete er so leise, dass weder Esther noch Pia ihn hören konnten. In diesem Moment ging die Tür von der Ambulanz auf und Adam trat heraus. Pure Erleichterung machte sich in Leo breit. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt _wie_ angespannt er gewesen war, weil er nicht wusste, wie es um seinen Freund stand. Die Anspannung fiel erst jetzt von ihm ab, als er ihn mit eigenen Augen sah. Verspätet realisierte er, dass Adam kein Oberteil trug. Er hatte lediglich seine entknotete Jacke an, die nur über eine Schulter drapiert war, da der andere Arm in einer Schlinge steckte. Über die Schusswunde hatten die Sanitäter provisorisch ein riesiges Pflaster geklebt. Leo schluckte, Sorge und Verlangen machten sich gleichzeitig in ihm breit. Er versuchte beides zu unterdrücken, um klar denken zu können.

“Hauptkommissar Schürk, sie wurden angeschossen. Ich lege Ihnen dringends nahe mit uns ins Krankenhaus zu fahren um Scans machen zu lassen, damit wir ausschließen können, dass Sie innere Verletzungen haben!”, rief ihm einer der Sanitäter hinterher. Leo starrte ihn an und Adam hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

“Warum trägst du kein Oberteil? Und warum ignorierst du was die netten Sanitäter dir raten? Hast du sehr starke Schmerzen?” Die Fragen kamen nur so aus ihm herausgeschossen.

“Zum Oberteil: sie mussten leider mein T-Shirt zerschneiden, um die Wunde säubern zu können. Da weder die Sanis noch ich Wechselklamotten dabei haben, habe ich kein Oberteil. Ich hätte jetzt nicht gedacht, dass es dir was ausmacht.” Tat es natürlich nicht wirklich, aber Leo würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als dies zuzugeben. “Und zu dem was die Sanis sagen: Ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus”, erwiderte Adam schlicht. Leo schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf.

“Und die Schmerzen?” Adam hatte die Frage gekonnt ignoriert. Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.

“Könnte besser sein. Aber ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus”, gestand er schließlich. Die Aussage machte ihn wütend. Wie konnte Adam sich nur so wenig um sich selbst sorgen? Adam schien zu bemerken, dass Leo das nicht passte. “Es sei denn…?” sprach er erneut und ließ den angefangenen Satz in der Luft hängen.

“Es sei denn was?”, fragte Leo etwas nervös.

“Es sei denn du hättest was daran auszusetzen”, ergänzte Adam. Seine Stimme war leise, verletzlich und sein sonst so übliches Selbstbewusstsein, dass in Leos Gegenwart eh wenig zum Vorschein kam, kaum vorhanden.

“Ich würde mich einfach besser fühlen, wenn du dich einmal durchchecken lassen würdest. Insbesondere wenn du Schmerzen hast. Vielleicht muss die Wunde ja doch genäht werden”, gestand Leo. Adam betrachtete ihn für einen Moment, suchte nach etwas, dass Leo nicht bereit war hier einfach so preiszugeben.

“Na gut”, lenkte er ein. “Ich fahre mit, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du noch heute mit einem Therapeuten redest” Leo riss die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

“Ich…”, er wollte protestieren, dass er das nicht nötig hatte, aber das stimmte nicht so ganz. Es war an der Zeit, dass er mit jemanden sprach. Insbesondere weil Adams Vater nun wach war. Und weil er das zweite Mal fast tödliche Gewalt angewendet hatte, um diesen Mann zu beschützen. Leo atmete tief durch, die Tatsache, dass Adam sich um ihn und sein seelisches Wohlbefinden sorgte, hinterließ ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube.

“Meinetwegen. Ich mache mir so schnell wie möglich einen Termin”, stimmte er seinem Kollegen noch etwas widerwillig zu. Adam lächelte ihn zufrieden an. Es war ein warmes Lächeln, eher ein Anheben eines Mundwinkel, aber immerhin ein Lächeln. Leo hatte beschlossen, dass dies sein ganz eigenes, privates Lächeln war. Es war das Lächeln, was Adam nur ihm und sonst keiner anderen Person schenkte. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch regten sich, aber er ignorierte sie. _Nicht hier, nicht jetzt_ , sagte er sich. Leo schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf den Weg zum Auto machte.

“Ach, Leo?” stoppte ihn Adams Stimme. Er drehte sich wieder um und begegnete Adams Blick.

“Ja?” “Ich wäre dir auch nicht böse, wenn du uns heute Abend deine geniale Gemüsepaella kochen würdest”, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. Leo entschlüpfte ein kleines Lachen. Hatte Adam sich gerade auf ein Date zu ihm nach Hause eingeladen? Der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

“Schreib mir, wenn sie dich entlassen oder wenn ich dich abholen soll. Und ich schau mal, was ich wegen deines Wunsches tun kann”, antwortete er. Ihm war schon jetzt klar, dass er sich später hinstellen und das Gericht für seinen Freund kochen würde. Er war Adam so verfallen, dass er _alles_ für diesen Mann machen würde. Adams “Leo-Lächeln” bestätigte ihn nur darin. Und Leo konnte nicht anders als mit einem Lächeln zu antworten. Wie er sich nur auf den Abend freute.


End file.
